


Close

by DustToDust



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/pseuds/DustToDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're not overly demonstrative most of the time, but they do have their moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> Snuggling theme of the 12 Days of JayTim.

Jason swims up out of a deep sleep when the mattress shifts and the covers are pulled off of him. Letting the cold air in. He doesn’t mind it so much when Tim slips in with him. Wriggling up under one of Jason’s outflung arms and rolling. Forcing Jason to move along until Tim’s wrapped up sufficiently tight enough to satisfy him. Tim repositions Jason’s arms twice before letting out a content sounding sigh.

"Comfy?" Jason asks. Trying to make the word more scathing than it actually comes out as. He’s comfortable. The bed is warm and he’s got Tim in his arms. He really can’t think of a better way to end the night.

Tim growls. It’s tiny and discontent and absolutely adorable. Jason knows better than to say any of that out loud if he doesn’t want to end up on his ass on the floor for the rest of the night. “Damian.”

He really doesn’t need to say anything more than that. Jason knows. Hell, the whole family knows the uniquely antagonistic relationship between the two. One that spins out of control almost weekly and ends with them both doing their damnedest to maim each other. Dick says it’s a step up from killing, and Jason had said some stupid things that ended that conversation with Dick looking at him like he drowned a box of kittens.

Jason doesn’t try to talk Tim out of it. He only wraps Tim up tighter and rubs circles along his back until Tim goes limp and falls asleep. Jason relaxes then and closes his eyes. Counting Tim’s breaths as he follows him. Not letting go.

~

Tim knows how to cook. Nothing fancy or to involved, but he can cook. He just usually elects not to. It’s more effort and time than it’s worth to make a casserole or lasagna over opening a can of soup and layering things between two slices of bread. Tim stirs the off white soup in the pot and stifles a yawn. Even this is almost more effort than it’s worth tonight. He watches the occasional noodle break the surface along with pink things that are supposed to be chicken in utter fascination.

Arms wrap around him from behind. Preceding a cold nose being shoved into the crook of his neck. Tim hisses and squirms as equally cold fingers find the opening between Tim shirt and sweats. “Jason!”

Jason ignores Tim’s protests and the elbow he tries to drive into the man’s stomach. He wraps himself even tighter around Tim. All but plastering himself to Tim’s back. “Hm, soup?”

"Yes," Tim huffs out and gives up getting Jason off him. Cold leaches slowly into his clothes from Jason’s still chilled body. It’s inevitable. Jason always get’s clingy on nights that turn out bad. Tim doesn’t begrudge him this need. They’ve all been there. "I was thinking sandwiches too. Or maybe hotdogs?"

Tim doesn’t have any chilli or spices to put on them the way Jason likes, but he does have some cheese they can melt over them. His mental grocery list is updated as he listens to Jason hum an absentminded agreement. His nose warming up as he just stands there and breathes Tim in.

It’s difficult getting the soup served and the hot dogs in the microwave with Jason hanging off him, but Tim doesn’t protest. Not even when he has to sit in his lap on the floor to eat because the kitchen chairs really can’t support the weight of two grown men.

~

"The police are coming," Jason says. Rasps, really, because smoke is an utter bitch on a guy’s lungs.

Tim doesn’t respond even though he has to hear the way the sirens are getting louder. He only tightens his grip on Jason. Hunching over even more. His lips pressed hard to the pulse of Jason’s neck. Jason can feel a fine tremor going through Tim through his hands. One that gets more prominent when he reaches up to drape one arm over Tim’s back. “Hey, baby bird.”

A choked sob leaves Tim. Jason ignored the way his chest twinges —CPR is even a worse bitch on ribs— and sits up to wrap Tim up in a hug. Pressing his face down in his neck to stifle the sobs that Tim isn’t trying to stop at all.

"Hey, hey, easy," Jason murmurs. Not letting go as he staggers them both up to their feet. Moving them awkwardly away from the flaming building and the incoming response. His right knee twinges as he maneuvers them into the maze of warehouses surrounding the area. He’ll deal with that later. When Tim isn’t falling apart in his arms. "I’m fine. It’s alright. Everything’s fine."

The hoarseness of his voice, the ache in his ribs, and the burns he can feel even through his jacket make it a lie. Tim’s not crying anymore, but he’s still not saying anything and his hands are like a vice around Jason’s arms. Jason has to break open a side door on a dark warehouse to pull Tim in and keep them from being found. He doubts he’ll be able to get Tim to let go long enough to get them both at roof level.

The door shuts and Tim throws his weight at Jason. Taking them both to the gritty floor, rolling enough that he’s taking Jason’s weight instead of the other way around. Aware enough to be mindful of Jason’s ribs. It’s a good sign. Jason thinks even as Tim’s breathing goes erratic and he starts shaking again. “You weren’t breathing. And your heart. It. Your heart!”

"Shh," Jason tears his gloves off and gets Tim’s cowl off. Presses his face against Tim’s cheek and holding him as tight as he can. Tighter than he should. "No, babe, _no_. I’m alright. Everything’s fine now, alright?”

"Don’t leave me," the words are a whisper. Trembling and barely heard over Tim’s breathing. "Please."

"Never," Jason swears as his heart damn near breaks. Helpless to do anything but hold Tim tight, and swear things that he knows he can’t really keep. "I’ll never leave you. I promise."

~

Cass meticulously arranges the ornaments on the tree. Taking each bulb from a reluctant —and very vocal about it— Damian and placing them in a precise pattern on the large tree. Tim’s not sure if she’s just that into the decorating or if she’s trying to replicate something. He doesn’t think it matters though because Damian’s helping her despite his protests. Too weak, just like all of them, to deny her anything she really wants.

Tim watches from across the room. Safely out of range of being roped into helping as he takes up as much of the couch he’s sprawled on as he can. Denying any respite to Damian which the young boy clearly resents if the glares he shoots Tim are anything to go by. Tim smiles sweetly at him as he holds a box up for Cass to rummage through. She eventually comes up with a delicate purple blown glass star ornament. She turns to the tree and systematically holds it up. Comparing how it will look from branch to branch. Damian grits his teeth visibly. Tim grudgingly gives him a point for not demanding she just put it anywhere again.

"Found it!" Dick comes in the room with a box. A little dusty but carefully taped and marked in Alfred’s hand. He sets it down near the tree and starts peeling back the tape as Cass turns a brilliant smile on him. Damian looks into the opened box with something that might or might not be horror on his face. "It was moved with the fall things."

"Hey," Tim turns away from the scene and looks up. Jason’s standing over him with two mugs. Tim sits up enough to accept one. The familiar scent of hot chocolate filling his nose as Jason comes around the couch and fits himself into the space Tim’s left him. Pulling Tim up to rest against his chest and between his legs. The arm not holding his own cup wrapping around Tim’s chest. "They not done yet? We’ve been at if for three hours already."

Jason’s words are loud and Damian whirls instantly to snarl, “If you’re so upset with the pace then I suggest you get off that couch and do something about it!”

"We’d love to," Tim lies fluently as he burrows back into Jason. Taking a sip of the drink and feeling three kinds of lazily content. "But we can’t. Cass’ orders."

Cass smiles with her eyes and her lips as she finally places the star just under a red colored icicle and a gold feathered bird. “Brothers sit on the couch and cuddle. Be happy.”

"Sounds good to me," Jason says with a salute of his mug to Cass. Dick laughs and takes the almost empty box from Damian’s hand. Giving him the full one to hold for Cass. Jason wraps his other arm low around Tim. Resting his mug on Tim’s stomach. Tim’s warm all around now. "We’ll keep it up."

Damian hisses at them all but obediently holds the box up for Cass to rummage through. Tim can see flashes of glass and feathers as she moves them one by one. Occasionally holding one up to look at it closer, before she selects a dark green diamond with swirling gold glitter painted on it.

The tree is probably going to be a little unsettling. Tim can tell that now. Cass is putting meaning to each ornament that Tim knows they’re all going to pick up on when she’s done. There’s a story unfolding on the tree as Tim settles back to watch Cass carefully place her latest ornament. He smiles as Jason bends his head to place a light kiss to Tim’s neck. It’s going to be an interesting story he thinks.


End file.
